Christmas Spirit
by xFanaticTeenx
Summary: The boys get ready for Christmas day. But that Christmas didn't turn out to be a normal day. A one-shot with James and Carlos.


**I decided to make my first One-shot! :D I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Oh, and I hope all of you guys have an awesome Christmas!**

* * *

It was the night before Christmas. The boys were all set to rest, except for Carlos. He couldn't stop thinking about Santa Claus. Santa travels the world delivering presents to all. Carlos started pacing around the room he shared with James. He was too excited to go to sleep... What could he do to pass the time? James stared at an anxious Carlos walking all over their room.

James cleared his throat and began to speak. "Carlos, Santa won't come unless you sleep," he said with a chuckle. "Dude, you're shaking, did you have caffeine?"

Carlos stopped, and looked at James. "Maybe," James squinted his eyes. "Fine, yes."

To be quite honest, James was a little nervous too. Who wouldn't be? Think about it, a fat old man in a red suit, coming through the chimney. Pretty scary, right?

James sat down on Carlos' bed and asked, "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

Carlos fiddled with his fingers. "Well,"

"What is it, Buddy?" James asked.

Carlos looked into James' hazel eyes. "Can you maybe... Sing me a lullaby?"

James let a smile appear on his face. "Sure, Carlitos," he got up from Carlos' bed. "Might want to get comfy."

Carlos tucked himself in his quilt and hugged his stuffed monkey. James began to sing a sweet lullaby for Carlos. After just minutes into the song, Carlos' eyes began to droop. James ended the song and pulled up the quilt that was covering Carlos. "G'night, Buddy." with that, James turned the lights off and went to bed.

At 12:00am, there was a bell sound coming from the family room. James got up from his bed and tip-toed out of the room, trying not to disturb sleeping Carlos.

After he finally got to the family room, he saw presents all under the Christmas tree. James' mouth gaped in amazement. He couldn't wait until morning. "I'll just open one..." James whispered to himself.

He walked slowly towards the tree, trying to find a present that said 'To: James'. He found one that was medium-sized, and stared at it. "Or should I wait until tomorrow..."

Christmas was a big day for the four boys. Opening presents, sipping hot cocoa, watching Christmas movies, music, Everything. They all loved it. Somehow, James felt guilty opening one present. He didn't want to disappoint any of his friends, knowing one of them got something special for him and he was ruining the surprise.

James slowly set the colorful box back under the tree. "Why was I here..? Oh yeah, the bell noise," Where was that jingle coming from? He heard it once more. James peeked up the chimney, he couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. What was covering it? You would think it would be a cat, or maybe a bird, but no, It was red.

James could swear he heard someone say, 'Hohoho.'. Is Santa stuck in the chimney? James had to help the poor man, so he grabbed Santa's boot, and pulled it down. His shoe came off! "Don't worry, I'm going to help you!" James yelled.

James forgot it was 12:35am. He remembered everyone was sleeping. James heard a door opening, and saw Logan. "Crud," he whispered. Logan walked his way with a confused look plastered on his face.

"What are you doing? It's 12:35am!" Logan glared. James just stood in place, hiding the boot behind his back. Logan glanced at James' hands. "What's in your hands?" he asked.

James flashed a nervous smile at Logan. "Nothing," he lied. Logan kept on staring at James until he told the truth. James sighed and showed Logan the boot in his hands. "I think Santa is stuck."

Logan crossed his arms, not believing James one bit. "Oh, really?" James nodded, pointing to the chimney. Logan walked to it, and looked under it. Some rubble and dirt fell on his face. "Gah!" Logan came out from under the chimney and shook his head, shaking off anything that got in his hair.

Logan looked at James. "Believe me now?" James asked. Logan coughed a few times.

"No," he replied. "Santa isn't real. He's just a fictional character made up for a children's book." The boys both jumped when they heard a voice coming from the chimney.

"Hohoho! Sounds like someone is going to be on the naughty list!" Santa Claus spoke. Logan's eyes widened with disbelief.

James smiled. "I told you so," he simply said. "now come on, help me get Santa unstuck." Logan nodded, and helped James to pull Santa Claus out of the chimney. After a few tries, Santa fell down into apartment 2J.

"B-but how?" Logan asked.

"Well," Santa Claus began, "I thought I'd stop by at the Palmwoods for Christmas. Is that wrong?" Logan tried to find words to speak, nothing but stutters came out.

"S-Sorry for saying you aren't real," Logan apologized. Santa just laughed and forgave him. "Wait, what did you get me for Christmas when I was six?"

"A toy doctor set of course!" Santa replied. Logan sighed in defeat. He was the real Santa Claus. They heard another door open. This time it was Kendall.

"What are you guys doi-" Kendall stared at Santa Claus. "Wh-Who's that?" he asked.

James laughed at Kendall's reaction and explained everything that happened. "What are we going to tell Carlos?" Kendall asked.

While the three boys talked, Santa disappeared in sparkles. After a little time passed, James looked to his left and right. "Wait, where'd Santa go?"

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, and then back at James. He was gone. Gone in mid-air. And Carlos never got to see him. They all sighed, said good night, and went back to their rooms. When James opened the door to his and Carlos' shared room, he saw Carlos sitting up.

"What's wrong Carlos?" James asked with worry. Carlos looked at him with his Chocolate brown eyes.

"James, do you believe in Santa?" Carlos asked, waiting for an answer.

James smiled. "Of course I do, Carlitos," Carlos smiled back and layed back down in his bed. "Get some rest now, Okay? Tomorrow is a big day."

"Actually, it's today." Carlos corrected. James just chuckled and turned the light off. Sleeping until morning.

The sun rose, and shun upon James and Carlos' faces. James blinked a few times and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. He then looked to Carlos' bed that was empty. "Oh, Carlos," he shook his head, smiling.

James opened the door to the family room to find Kendall, Logan, and Carlos sitting on the orange couch with presents in their hands. "Morning, James!" Carlos yelled happily. "Come on, open one!"

James gladly took a seat next to Kendall and was given a small present. "It was in the back of the tree," Kendall said.

It was addressed to James. He opened it. A note was inside of the box. It read, 'Dear James, Thank you for helping me out of that predicament. If it weren't for you, I would have never survived!' There was another note in the box. 'James, you are a good friend to those boys. To say thanks, I got you a present. Merry Christmas, James. -Santa'

James looked further inside of the box. He found a nice black comb with the letter J on the side of it.

"Nice comb, James. Who's it from?" Logan asked.

James cleared his throat. "Oh, This?" he pointed to the comb. "Uhh, Santa."

They all started to laugh, Except for Carlos, he just stared at them with a confused face. "What are you guys laughing about? Come on, Tell me!" The three boys continued to laugh as Carlos begged.

James finally stopped, patted Carlos' back and said, "You'll understand when you're older."

_The end_

* * *

**Well, There it is! My FIRST One-shot! Ahhh... And it's christmas! C: Gosh, it was the 24th yesterday. I remember waking up that morning. I got a lot of good stuff!**

**I don't know. maybe you could share what you got for christmas in the reviews? :D it would make me happy! Anyway, about that new story I've been talking about... I'm working on it, okay? It's the Holidays! Winter break! Ugh... You people. Cx Alright. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
